1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Advanced computer technology is capable of processing a variety of data types and therefore a larger storage capacity is needed. Since an optical disk is advantageous in cheap price, carrying convenience, large storage capacity, easy-storing, longer storage life and robust from damage, general traditional magnetic storage medium has been gradually replaced by optical disk, and optical disk has become an indispensable optical storage medium nowadays. With the widespread use of the optical disks, the optical disk drive (ODD) for reading the data in the optical disk has also become a common electronic product in daily life.
In general, a spindle motor and an optical pickup head are disposed within the optical disk drive. The spindle motor is used to carry the disk and rotates the disk in high speed, so that the optical pickup head can read the data of the disk. The optical disk drive advances gradually toward a trend of thinner designs by which the distance between the top cover and the disk becomes less and less. Under the condition of the top cover is extremely close to the disk, when the top cover is subjected to a loading pressure and if the top cover deforms due to the insufficiency of the structural strength, then the top cover would be easy to contact with the disk and affect the disk's normal operation.